Ed's Delibird
Ed's Delibird is the ninth Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality Delibird is a completely confusing individual. The most notable word to describe him would be eccentric. He exaggerates greatly, and has a lot of gesticulation in his phrasing, giving him a more 'Grinch-like' structure. Despite this awkward flaw, he shows loyalty to Ed, and is shown to be quite the powerhouse if the situation called for it. Overview He was first introduced in "Conviction", where he fought against Ed's Snorlax on Route 17. He started off by using his signature Present attack, which dealt a bit of damage. However, Snorlax was able to deal far more damage, as he used Body Slam and made Delibird suffer a lot of damage. Because of this, Ed threw a Poke Ball and successfully caught him. He was then sent to the PC. In "The Pieces Move", Delibird and Skuntank were withdrawn from the PC in place of Charizard and Sliggoo. Later, he was called out by Ed as he fought against a Team Flare Grunt's Mightyena in Lysandre Labs. When Mightyena used Scary Face, Delibird's Speed decreased, but that didn't stop him from using Present and dealing some damage. When Mightyena attacked with Assurance, Delibird intercepted with Frost Breath, keeping Mightyena in place long enough for him to finish with Present, defeating the grunt in the process. In "Last Defense", Delibird was called out to battle against the Kankers and their Pokemon, fighting alongside Double D's Cryogonal and Professor Scam's Scrafty. Delibird got the first with into May's Rhyperior with Frost Breath, dealing a lot of damage. Delibird then dodged a Hammer Arm by using Fly, though when he descended, he hardly did any damage, and was hit by Rhyperior's Hammer Arm, though the damage was halved from Cryogonal's Reflect. Delibird quickly got up in time before Rhyperior could ready her Rock Wrecker, striking her with Power-Up Punch and raising her Attack stat. He soon attacked with Present, but Rhyperior still had enough energy to fight. When she charged with Megahorn, Delibird easily dodged by ascending and dropped down with a Power-Up Punch, finishing Rhyperior. When May then called out Mamoswine, Delibird wasted no time in attacking with Power-Up Punch, surprisingly becoming on equal grounds with Mamoswine's Rock Smash. Delibird then used Power-Up Punch once again when Mamoswine used Ancient Power, breaking the latter move and dealing a powerful and super effective blow that was above-average power, knocking Mamowine out. However, when the Kankers then brought out their Mega Evolution Pokemon and Mega Evolved them, Delibird was about to launch an attack when Mega Mawile intervened and used Sucker Punch, the one hit being enough to knock Delibird out. In "Inverse Pests", Delibird was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18. He joined in on the conversation where they made a lot of memories. Later on, Delibird was used in a Triple Inverse Battle with Eddy's new Durant and Double D's Amaura. Delibird used his Frost Breath and he dealt a great blow onto Ferrothorn. He was then seen dodging an incoming Payback by flying upwards, but was shocked when Ferrothorn used his Leftovers and regained energy. After the Eds devised a strategy, Delibird used Frost Breath again and dealt more damage to Ferrothorn, which was succeeded by Durant's Iron Head. Delibird was then seen dodging a Gyro Ball from Ferrothorn, where he then launched a Frost Breath again and dealt more damage, which was enough for Durant to finish him with Iron Head. After Marowak was intercepted by Durant, this left Ed to command Delibird to use Fly. Magcargo's Ancient Power collided with Aurorus's Aurora Beam, making an explosion; which was the perfect cover for Delibird to strike and Magcargo was unable to block, defeating the Fire and Rock-Type. Delibird then provided himself as a distraction and used Present, but was intercepted by Bonemerang, which was ineffective against Delibird to begin with. With this distraction, Durant and Aurorus used a team attack and defeated Marowak. With the battle won, Delibird rejoiced in victory before returning to his Poke Ball. In "From Then to Now", Delibird was seen eating and relaxing with the other Pokemon in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. In "Unpredictable", Delibird was revealed to have been sent to the PC. In "Derniere Way", Delibird was revealed to have been added back to Ed's party. In "On Towards Victory", Delibird was seen carrying Ed and Double D over Eddy's head as they passed through Victory Road, where they had to go through a segmented area, but Delibird got them to the other side and fell in exhaustion, stating his trainer weighed a ton. Of course when Ed and Double D mentioned putting air holes into the bag, Delibird was not amused. In "The War is Over", Delibird was seen having a battle against Double D's Cryogonal. He managed to dodge Cryogonal's Frost Breath and flew up with Fly, where he went crashing down only to be dealing half the damage by Reflect. He Then assaulted with Power-Up Punch and missed. He was then targeted with Freeze-Dry, but thanks to his and Ed's quick thinking, Delibird was able to counter with Present in all directions, relieving him of any damage. He and Cryogonal thus continued on battling, although the outcome was left unknown. In "Preparations for the Fray", Delibird was revealed to have been deposited back into Ed's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Delibird was transferred from the PC to Ed's house in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Present * Frost Breath * Fly * Power-Up Punch Trivia * Delibird's personality plays homage to the Grinch in How the Grinch Stole Christmas. * He was caught in a Christmas chapter on December 24th, 2015. * Delibird is Ed's third Flying-Type Pokemon, and his first Ice-Type. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Flying Type Category:Ice Type Category:Male Pokemon